1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the allocation of resources in cellular and wireless networks, and particularly to a dynamic probability-based admission control scheme for a distributed video on demand system that manages and distributes system resources more efficiently and that may generate more revenue.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video on Demand (VOD) is a system that allows users to select and watch a video on demand. A number of user requests arrive per second for different categories (popular and unpopular) of videos. An admission control policy decides which request can be admitted and which request should be rejected in order to maintain Quality of Service (QoS) requirements. Traditional admission control systems use either threshold or resource capacity to accept or reject any incoming requests.
Admission control is a key component for QoS delivery in VOD systems because it determines which request is accepted and which is not, and also how network resources are utilized. Admission control in Video on Demand has become an important area of interest for most network researchers for the provisioning of end-to-end Quality of Service (QoS).
In cellular and wireless networks, Dynamic Admission control is very important for the allocation and management of bandwidth for different types of call (New or Handover) and for different class of service (voice, video and data). Current static admission control methods cannot cope with dynamic changes of input traffic and network topology.
Thus, a dynamic probability based admission control scheme for distributed video on demand system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.